


Addicted to You

by SaltySapphic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Revelations, he's been through so much he deserves a good cry sesh, let Makoto cry 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Izuru has a revelation
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Quality Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Izuru would give short responses or even get snappy when talking to people they don't like or are neutral about, people they like can get a conversation out of them, but with Makoto, they could talk for hours on end, which is why they talk so much in the chapters with him.

"Izuru?" Makoto says softly, looking over at the other as they approach. They tilt their head and hum questioningly. "Why do you always follow me around when I'm here?" He pauses and his eyes widen. "N-not that I don't enjoy your company! I really don't mind, I'm just curious as to… why me? I'm probably really boring to you, with how painfully average I am."

Izuru hums again. "I think you're fascinating," they say simply.

"What does that mean?"

"You say you're average, but what does _that_ mean? You're nothing like the others," they say. They choose to withhold the fact that Makoto makes them _feel_ things; more than anyone else can.

"I-" he pauses and frowns. "I guess you're right. I'm not really average anymore, huh? I guess the word I'm looking for, then, would be normal?"

Izuru shakes their head. "Normal implies you're like other people. I already told you you're not."

Makoto sighs. "I guess I'm not normal anymore either, then. What does that leave me with? Plain? I don't really have anything _special_ about me."

"I suppose, in the grand scheme of things, your features may be considered 'plain' by the average person, however, compared to everyone I see every day, it's a nice refresher. But I must disagree with your second statement. You are single-handedly bringing hope back to our despair ridden world. In addition to that, you still have your luck, which is truly fascinating to me," Izuru tells him.

"I- I mean I have plenty of help bringing back hope!" Makoto insists. 

Izuru sighs and shakes their head. "I saw your killing game, you know. If it weren't for you bringing hope back to your friends, Junko would've prevailed. Despair would continuously reign. _You_ are the reason I can make my own choices, why the Remnants can heal."

Makoto looks down at his feet, eyes stinging. "I guess I never really thought of it that way."

Izuru steps forward. "You're remarkably strong," they continue, "you not only participated in, but helped to end two killing games. Not to mention that you also risked your life and your job to help us Remnants. And you continue to help people without taking time for yourself. You've lost so much, yet you never let yourself fall into despair. You're the strongest person I know, Makoto Naegi."

Makoto squeezes his eyes shut and hiccups softly as tears fall down his cheeks. He brings a hand up to cover his mouth as his shoulders shake.

"I made you cry," Izuru says. "I apologize."

Makoto shakes his head and wipes his eyes. "Thank you," he says, looking up at Izuru. "It means a lot that you would say that."

"I'm simply speaking the truth. I have more to say, but I don't like seeing you cry, so I will refrain."

Makoto laughs softly and sniffles. "You have more? What else could there even be? Izuru-"

"Do you wish me to continue? I don't want to make you cry, but if it's what you want-"

"That's not what I was saying!" Makoto yelps. "I was just wondering how you could possibly have more to say after all of that."

"I have plenty." Izuru could talk endlessly about Makoto. "Would you like to hear more?"

"What do _you_ want, Izuru? Do _you_ want to say more?" Izuru blinks. "You're good at obeying orders, and you claim you can now make your own choices, but are you?"

Izuru looks down at their feet. "Even now," Izuru says quietly, "even now, you are thinking of others. You're selfless and kind, Makoto. What I want… what I want is to make you happy. You saved me despite everything I did. After I messed up your plans. You continue to care for me. Thank you, Makoto, for everything."

Izuru is taken aback when Makoto rushes forward and wraps his arms around them, hugging them tightly.

Izuru is tense for a few moments, and just as Makoto starts to pull back and apologize, Izuru wraps their arms around him in return. 

"You didn't ask for any of this," Makoto says softly, pulling back just enough to look up at Izuru. "You deserved another chance. To live your own life."

Izuru tugs Makoto closer again and leans down to bury their face in his shoulder.

"Izuru?" Makoto says in concern. "Izuru are you crying?"

Izuru's arms tighten around Makoto. "You make me _feel_ ," they say. "It's overwhelming and… scary, the flood of emotions I feel when I'm around you, when I think of you, yet I can't get enough. I think I'm addicted."

"What sort of things do you feel?" Makoto asks curiously.

"I feel relief when I see you. I feel worry and fear when you're gone; scared something may happen to you, that you won't come back. I feel lonely when I haven't seen you for a while. But mostly, you make me feel happy."

Makoto pulls back and when Izuru lifts their head from his shoulder, he lifts a hand and brushes tears from their cheek. 

"What are you feeling now?" he asks.

Izuru leans into his hand, so Makoto flattens his hand to hold their cheek.

"Content."

Makoto smiles wide, and he goes to say something, but he's interrupted by Kyouko calling him back to the boat. He sighs.

"Try not to worry too much, okay? I promise I'll come back," Makoto says before parting ways.

Izuru stands in the same spot with their hand on their cheek until long after the ship is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Hajime," Izuru says, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Uh, hey Izuru, what's up?" he asks. "Nagito's gonna be back soon, he just-"

"That's fine; I have no desire to interrupt your date; however I have something significant to ask you," they explain.

Hajime sighs and shakes his head. "Since there's no asking for this to happen later with you, go ahead."

Izuru tilts their head. "If this is a bad time-"

"Izuru it's fine, really. If this is important, I can make time."

Izuru frowns and looks down at the cooling food on Nagito's lunch plate. "You… love Nagito, don't you?"

"Huh? Yeah of course! Izuru, is this your important question?"

Izuru shakes their head. "What does it feel like?" They ask, looking up to meet Hajime's eyes. 

He looks at them in confusion when he asks, "What do you mean? And- why are you asking me this?"

"I'm… just curious. I want to know what being in love feels like."

Hajime sighs and sits back in his chair. "I think it's different for everyone, but when I'm with Nagito, I feel happy, content, safe. I get a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach and I feel like smiling. I feel like I could spend forever just being with him and never grow tired of it. When I'm not with him, I'm always thinking about him. I want to keep him safe and make him happy," he says. Suddenly, his eyes widen and his cheeks pinken. He clears his throat before saying, "Does that help?"

Izuru nods. "It does, thank you."

"Ah, is Izuru stealing my boyfriend?" Nagito's voice says from behind them. They turn to face him before standing. 

"I was just leaving, actually," they say, bowing their head at both of the others before leaving.

"Nagito," they call out later that day, having found the other on the beach.

He turns around and smiles. "Hello, Izuru, did you come to enjoy the sunset? It's quite beautiful."

"That wasn't my reason for coming, no," they say as they stand next to him, "but I don't mind joining you to watch."

Nagito smiles at them and grabs their arm lightly to lead them over to a palm tree, having them both sit at the base, looking out at the sun setting on the ocean.

"I come here every night," Nagito says softly, bumping his shoulder into Izuru's stiff frame. "I find it relaxing, watching the sunset, listening to the ocean. I can't stay too long after dark though, I'll freeze." He laughs softly and Izuru looks over at them.

"Nagito," they call for the second time that evening, "am I right to assume you love Hajime?"

Nagito laughs again, and Izuru finds their lips twitching up in a smile with how genuine it sounds.

"You're very right," he says, a wide smile gracing his features. "I'm helplessly in love with Hajime Hinata."

"What does that feel like?" they continue. "What does being in love feel like?"

Nagito turns his soft smile and the fond look in his eyes to Izuru.

"It's hard to describe, but I'll try my best," he says. Izuru nods earnestly. "It feels like an addiction, but not in a bad way. Every time you see the person you love, it feels like you're falling in love all over again. They're someone you can never get enough of. They make you feel safe and happy, and you want the same for them." He wraps his arms around himself and stares into the distance with a wide smile. 

Izuru has seen a twisted version of this expression plenty of times, has heard him speak about his demented love for hope, for them even, but it's never felt as genuine, as _wholesome_ as this.

"I can't stop thinking about Hajime. I want to see him at every waking moment. I want to wake up with him and fall asleep with him. But, even when we aren't together, I'm still happy just thinking about him, knowing that I can see him again and again. He makes me feel warm and I'm always content when I'm with him."

Izuru smiles softly and looks out at the setting sun. "I see," they say, shoulders relaxing.

The both of them watch the sun finish setting, and just as the pink and orange hues start to fade, Nagito speaks up again.

"Are you in love, Izuru?" he asks.

Izuru looks over slowly and tilts their head.

"Is that why you asked? Because you want to know if what you feel is love?"

Izuru sighs. "Yes," they say, "and I believe I know the answer now."

"Oh? Is Izuru in love?" 

Izuru finds themself smiling, staring out at the fading sunset and thinking about soft green eyes and a bright smile they never want to forget. "I am. I'm in love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this final chapter tomorrow, but then I decided to not do that so uh here you go

"Izuru," Makoto says as they sit under a palm tree and look out at the setting sun, "is something on your mind? Why did you bring me here?"

Izuru looks over and meets Makoto's curious eyes. "Have you ever been in love, Makoto?" they ask, seemingly catching him off guard.

"H-huh? What sort of question is that?" he stutters out.

"I'm curious," Izuru says, "you don't have to tell me."

Makoto sighs softly. "I… believe I am," he says, "but I'm not sure if they love me back. Are you in love, Izuru?"

Izuru nods, frowning when Makoto seems to deflate.

"Ah," Makoto says, sounding sad, "who are they?"

"Would you like to hear about them?"

"Do you want to tell me about them?"

"I do." They pause to take a breath before speaking. "This person, they are incredibly kind, selfless, strong. I find myself thinking of them every day. I'm sad when I don't see them and happy when I do. They make me feel safe, content. I'm addicted to the way they make me feel. I wasn't sure of what I was feeling, but now I know." They look over to meet Makoto's eyes and swallow down their nerves. "I'm in love with you, Makoto Naegi."

Makoto looks shocked before he smiles brightly and shifts closer to Izuru, grabbing their hands.

"Izuru Kamukura," he says, rubbing his thumb along their knuckles, "I'm in love with you, too."

Izuru's eyes grow helplessly wide and Makoto chuckles.

"You're so smart," he says fondly, "and yet you didn't even realize that?"

Izuru's cheeks heat in a light blush and they look away.

Except, they find the sight of the sunset is nowhere near as appealing to look at as the sight of Makoto, so they look back at him before too long.

"I hadn't considered it an option," they admit. "I was… overwhelmed by my emotions, by my feelings for you, that I overlooked many things, it seems."

"Well, you know now, and that's what's important, right?" He lets go of Izuru's hands to cup their cheeks, watching as tension immediately leaves their shoulders, eyes closing as they relax into his touch.

"How long are you staying?" they ask, lifting a hand to hold one of Makoto's to their face.

"Not long enough," Makoto says with a sigh. "I just came to drop off supplies, so I'll probably have to leave tomorrow."

Izuru's brows furrow in discontent and Makoto pulls them down to kiss away the crease.

"I'll see if I can stay longer next time," Makoto promises.

"Please," Izuru says softly. They hope it doesn't sound as pathetic to Makoto as it does to them.

Makoto presses a kiss to Izuru's forehead, then to their nose, and they tilt their head to catch his lips.

Makoto hums softly as they both melt into the kiss, Izuru scooting impossibly closer and Makoto moving a hand from their cheek to card through their hair.

Izuru sighs and rests their forehead against Makoto's when the kiss is broken.

"Makoto," Izuru says, "I think… I think you're the one thing I could never grow bored of. I could spend eternity with you and it would still never be enough."

Makoto presses a chaste kiss to Izuru's lips. "That's good to hear," he says with a laugh. Izuru's heart flutters at the sound and they nearly knock him over with the force of their next kiss.

Makoto is smiling into the kiss, and it doesn't take long for Izuru to be doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
